White, Black, and Grey
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: The first thing I learned after joining the order is that this world is made up of black and white. Black Order and the Earl of the Millenium, Innocence and Dark Matter.Exorcists and Akuma,Good and Evil. It was either you were with one side or the other no room for in between. I pity the person who takes the path of grey, there is no room for their kind in this cruel world.


**-White, Black, and Grey-**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing I tell you NOTHING!

**AN:** I know I know O-U why are you releasing another one shot? Why aren't you working on your other stories? Well my only answer is that this has already been written beforehand. I actually have a bunch of pilot and one shot that I have in stock. This is actually number 19 of the pilots.

**ANN:** Thank you tvtropes for making me realize how much of a crapsack world Dgrey-man verse has. Plus Pics are at my profile

**Pairings:** Naruto x Undecided

**Tags**: **AU,** **Not Yaoi for Kami's sake**, **Violence**

**Unbeta'd**

**-White, Black, and Grey-**

**Story Starts:**

**Chapter 1: Heart**

When I was young I often asked what it truly meant to love someone. I was never really adept to the matter of the heart because frankly I grew up alone in a rather harsh and uncaring world. I never really experienced love as far as I knew, no parental love, no sibling love, no love at all for the demon boy of Konoha.

Now that I look back at it really was both funny and pathetic that the first time I actually learned about love was by reading it's meaning from a dictionary.

"Love a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties." I clearly remember the book saying not that it really helped me out. I didn't really get its meaning at first as it just left me confused but eventually I let curiosity take over me and attempted to seek out love.

I called out to this pink haired girl who was my age and declared my love for her. She punched me in the face in return, not like it hurt; I was already used to the pain by then. I chalked this whole experience out as my first failed attempt to finding love.

I tried to be indifferent about the whole event but I knew that a small void grow deep inside me.

I tried once more this time picking a different girl as I confessed my heartfelt love towards a platinum blonde girl who was the same age as I.

She snorted at me and thought it was a joke.

I laughed along pretending it was.

The void grew deeper that day.

Thinking it might have been because of the age I tried once more this time picking someone older to confess my love. It was difficult at first to find someone who did not scorn me but soon enough I met the black haired proctor for an exam that I had to take. She was just like me scorned and hated for something she had no control over, a caged or broken bird that acted cheerful despite everything.

She was perfect.

So I tried once more confessing my love to the black haired girl and too my surprise she kindly accepted. We talked, we trained, we went on small dates, we made love, someone found out, and she was punished for being with me. That ended our relationship, as simple as that the closest chance I had to love was taken away from me leaving nothing behind but a bigger void inside me.

From there on I momentarily stopped trying to find love as I concentrated more on protecting the little bonds that I made in life.

I desperately tried to keep a promise from the very same pink haired girl that I proclaimed my love for. I fought tooth and nail to bring back her beloved one.

That really turned out well for me.

I was rewarded with a huge hole in my heart.

Still it didn't quite hurt, by that point in time I was already so used to the pain.

After that failed mission, my godfather took me away from the village.

Something about a training trip, but I barely recalled anything about the three-year long trip except for the fact that I tried to find what love is. Instead I found a rather new and healthy fascination towards the female body.

Under no circumstance was did I become a pervert or whatever the hell Ero-sennin fancied to call his kind.

When I returned to the village everyone I knew already changed, they were older, stronger, and wiser much like I was as well.

It was from there on that my life started to take a turn for the worst as I started to battle against a group clad in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

They attacked my friend, I killed them.

I chased after my vengeance seeking friend who slowly descended into darkness.

He became a monster, yet my pink haired team-mate still loved him.

That really confused me. What is love? And was it really that powerful to blind someone from the obvious truth that the man before her was nothing but a shell of his former self.

Even if he was a bond that I made he was just too dangerous and unstable, so I killed him in front of her.

She raged and punched me in the face before trying to kill me. She almost succeeded if not for the others restraining her.

I touched my bruised cheek.

It didn't hurt; I was used to the pain by then but for some reason the void still grew.

And so I continued living my life, fighting against the men clad in black. At one point I almost gave up trying to find love but who knew fate could be such a fickle thing.

My godfather died.

I left the village to train once more.

I returned to find it destroyed by a man who called himself God.

Then love found me.

For the first time in my life someone told me they loved me. I was confused at first so I just stared at the dark blue haired girl with white eyes as she protected me against a man who called himself god. So when I saw her almost die in front of my eyes I snapped.

I was not going to let the first person to say they love me to die.

God be damned I defeated the man and cradle her in my arms as she and the others were revived through an act of good fate from the red-haired god.

From there on her love for me blossomed and I too fell for her.

For once I understood what love meant.

The void was slowly being filled.

Too bad I had to leave her in order to train some more.

And before I even noticed it war has already erupted.

So I went to war with my tenant Kurama and new friend Bee at my side.

We fought, we killed, we pushed the enemy back into a corner.

I struck the killing blow.

The war was won.

The fight was over.

But my enemy was a sore loser.

He tried to absorb her into one of his worm hole like techniques.

I chased after her and grabbed her in time only to fail to get out of the way and fall into the abyss.

The two of us were sent into the darkness of the void as the man's technique forcefully threw us into a new land.

A land without chakra, without ninjas, without war, it was a peaceful place that both of us enjoyed.

The two of us decided to live a simple life in a small village that we randomly picked out.

We worked, made friends, we went on dates, we made love.

It was a simple life, far from the lifestyle that I lived back in Konoha.

But for once I was satisfied, I finally understood what love is.

I loved her, and she loved me.

Never in my life had I been happier.

I wish those times would never have ended.

But alas, life had something else in store for me.

It all started with a trinket.

My love brought me a trinket; she gave it to me in advance for my birthday. I asked her why she chose a trinket instead of something like ramen she lightly bopped me and told me that the it somehow reminded her of me.

That trinket wrapped around in white cloth was an old wooden spear with a rusty tip. Strangely though the tip was crimson red and every time I looked at it I can't shake the feeling that it was calling out to me.

It was strange really strange, but nonetheless I accepted the gift.

Before I knew it, it was already October 10, now that I think about it the number ten did play a huge role in my life.

A ten tailed of the god that lay waste upon the land before being resealed once more.

There were ten members of the group clad in black that tried to capture me.

Tenth day of the tenth month was the day I was born, as well as the day Kurama attacked my village and killed my parents.

On the very same day ten month after we arrived in this new world, me and my love were ambushed by ten floating ball like creatures.

She was hit ten times by their bullet like projectiles.

Star like markings appeared all over her body as she told me loved me to no ends.

Ten seconds she turned into dust and was blown away by the wind.

It took me ten years before I finally found out what love is and it only took me ten seconds to lose it.

That day the void within me returned greater than ever.

Now I understood the hate that my old friend showed towards his brother as I wanted nothing more that the death of those creatures. And as if reacting to my newfound hatred towards those creatures the crimson red tip of the trinket she gave me flew towards me. I caught it in my right hand as it slowly dissolved into a bloody red fluid. It was still calling out to me and told me to drink it.

I drank it without hesitation not wasting a single drop as I felt my body suddenly heat up. A moment later blood-red spear appeared in my hand and with it I destroyed the ten creatures with ease. After their deaths I just stood in place almost catatonic as my tenant tried his best to comfort me while I tightly onto my new weapon.

"Innocence" I heard someone said behind me as I turned around and saw a man with red hair clad in black priest like clothes trimmed with gold. He was standing a few steps behind me as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Innocence?" I asked as I looked at my spear then back at the man. "You mean this?"

"Yes. It is a weapon made to defeat the Akuma" he exhaled smoke as he took a few steps towards me and offered me one stick of cigarette. "You want one kid? It really looks like you need it"

I dropped my spear as I kindly took the cancer stick and placed it in my mouth letting the man light it up for me. I took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke as I looked up to the sky. It was dark and cloudy as small raindrops began falling down from the sky. "Why is it raining so much today?" I asked as I felt my tears streaming down my face.

The man in black just kept silent as the skies cried along with me.

The next day the man finally introduced himself as one Cross Marian and Exorcist. The man told me about an organization he was a member of that fought against the Akumas.

He told me their organization was called the Black Order and gave me a recommendation to join.

When I asked him what an Akuma was he told me that they were creatures made of the souls of humans and gave a description of what they looked like.

He told me that the weakest of them were ball-shaped creatures with dozen of gun like appendages that often floated in the air.

That was all he needed to say as I quickly agreed to join their organization.

From that day one I began my life as an Exorcist.

**-White, Black, and Grey- **

"This world is made up of black and white." That was one of the first conclusions I made after joining the Black Order and getting briefed about the situation that this world was currently in.

Black Order and the Earl of the Millenium.

Innocence and Dark Matter.

Exorcists and Akuma.

Good and Evil.

It was either you were with one side or the other there was no real room for in between. I'm sure that if there was someone was grey in this world who wished for either pacifism or was idealistic spouting out some nonsense about saving Akumas or punishing evil humans then they would have been hunted down by both sides almost immediately. I pity them since there really was no room for those kinds in this cruel world. You were either an exorcist or an Akuma the regular humans were just scratched up as collateral damage in the war occurring around this world.

But which side is black and which side is white?

I couldn't really tell at this point, initially I thought that the Akumas were inherently the only evil beings in this world but I soon found out that our organization was not all as kind as they appeared to be.

Human Experimentations.

Forcing Accommodators

Half-Akuma Warriors.

Artificial Exorcists.

Kidnapping.

Then on the opposite spectrum I have heard of the Noah Family from a bookman that I coerced into talking. Apparently there was one of their members the one known as the fourteenth slaughtered their kin. I couldn't chalk that up as good but it was the closest sign of white that I saw in their side.

It appears that both white and black had stains within them.

But then again it didn't really matter to me, as long as I can kill Akumas. I know she would not want me to walk this path all because of her death. She was kind and gentle like that, but then again this was more for me than it was for her.

The pain of losing her was just too much I know I should already be used to pain but this one was different from any type of physical pain that I experience in my life. I wanted to fill up the void and ease the pain that she left and I found that killing Akumas managed to fill the void and somewhat reduce the pain.

But deep inside I knew I just wanted their kind to die.

Today I was walking down the old hallways of the European Branch headquarters and to be honest this place was huge. Seriously this must have been the fifth time I got lost this week and I was getting sick about it. I brought my hand on my spikey blond hair as I slicked it up, it's been a few months since I've joined the order and quite frankly I have just discovered that I might be directionally retarded. I sighed as I exaggeratedly deflated "Where am I?" I asked as I suddenly felt my stomach grumble. "Why does this place have to be so huge" I complained before perking out as I heard the sounds of tiny footsteps echoing nearby.

Turning around I said "Hello" as I greeted a small girl around seven or eight who was sneaking around. I noticed that she was looking at my direction before freeing up for a split second before she turned around and started to run away from me.

"Hey wait do you know which way" I started running after her "the cafeteria is?" I asked.

The girl didn't reply as she just started running faster. I had to admit it was impressive for a girl her age to run that fast but compared to someone like me she was still too slow. Channeling my chakra onto my legs as I kicked off the ground and started running after the girl eventually catching up to her in only a few seconds.

"So Ojou-chan do you know the way?" I asked her as I looked down on the girl who had her eyes closed and was probably giving her all to try to get away from me.

The girl's eyes snapped open and widened as she saw me calmly running beside her. "No! Don't I want to go back to my brother! Don't drag me back in there" the girl cried out as she started running faster.

My eyes widened in shock as I studied the girl's face fear, confusion, despair marred on her face as her eyes were jaded unfitting a girl her age. I had to hold back a frown no one really deserved to have that kind of eyes. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you… trust me that's the last thing I would do" I told her trying to calm the girl down as much as possible.

"Noo.. that's what they always say" she said with tears in her eyes "They always tell me that they'd let me see my brother but they never do… They say they won't hurt me but they do…"

"I won't hurt you" I repeated as I looked at the girl's feet and noticed that they were wounded and bleeding. "You're hurt ojou-chan stop running and I promise I'll take care of your wounds. I won't hurt you and I'd even stop those people that hurt you" I said with all sincerity.

"Noo!" the girl shouted back eyes still closed as she winced at the pain that each step she took gave her.

It was then that my senses suddenly kicked in; ignoring the girl's protests I quickly ran towards her and scooped her in my arms just in time to avoid a small ring of paper tags with various seals forming around that began producing yellowish electricity.

"Binding Spell?" I said as I held the girl tightly before jumping back a few more times to avoid more of the binding circles that appeared in the ground.

I frowned as I landed keeping the hold on my girl I glared at three scarlet clad masked men with a yellow double diamond shape with a red center emblem. I've seen these people before, they were the Anbus of the order.

"What does CROW wish to accomplish by attacking me and my friend here?" I asked as I glared at the men in front of me.

They didn't respond, they just ran towards me the retractable wrist blades in their arm already drawn.

"Hang on tight Ojou-chan" I said as the girl finally stopped struggling in my arms when she finally realized what was happening. Holding the girl in one hand I took a few steps back as I carefully evaded the precise attacks from the three CROW members.

"Can you guys please tell me why you guys are attacking me?" I quickly side-stepped from one attack and tripped the CROW member making him or her hit the ground face first. Before the man or woman could even get up I quickly kicked his or her face knocking him or her out. Stupid uniforms really making it hard to know if I'm fighting a man or a woman. "Well I only really need one of you to answer that" I added as I jumped up to avoid a well-coordinated attack that attempted to flank me from both sides.

Extending my right leg forward I copied a technique used by one of the friends that I made from the previous word. Mid-air I spun my body around and made an entire 360 spin hitting both crow members in their faces and mid-section as I descended in the ground pushing the two back. "**Konoha Senpu**" I said as I landed on the ground one hand still holding the girl the other extended forward palm facing the sky as I repeatedly made the come at me gesture.

The two CROW members were about to charge at me again but the sudden loud sound of clapping stopped them from doing so.

I turned my head towards the sounds of the clapping noting the sudden shivering and tightening of grip from the young girl. 'So this is who you were running away from huh?' I though as I saw a man wearing what looked like a military like uniform. He has short slicked back brown hair and a small toothbrush moustache.

I sighed. I should have known. "Hello Malcolm-san to which do I owe the pleasure of you gracing my presence this fine day?" I asked having met the man earlier when I was promoted after my first month in the order. I didn't like him, he carried the same air as that Hokage wannabe Danzo and honestly that was enough to put him on my shit list.

"Ahhh Mr. Namikaze, good to see you too." He looked at the girl that I was carrying "As to why I'm here well it's because of a certain bad girl that tried to run away, again if I may add."

"I see" I said as I looked at the girl. She's probably one of those Accommodators that were forcefully taken into the order. Based on what she said earlier she was probably taken away from her brother. I looked at Malcolm C. Lvellie, I already knew how the man handles his business. His drive to end the war by defeating all the Akumas was rather admirable hell I'd even agree to him at that point but since he didn't care about the well-being of the other Exorcists we can never see eye to eye. The man also like using fear to gain obedience, just because of that I already had a long list that explained why the girl wanted to run away from him and the order. "Hmmm…. Really now…" I tapped my foot on the ground as I unconsciously tightened my grip on the girl making her yelp out "Then can you explain why these little crows tried to attack me?"

The man folded his hand and smiled "Forgive them for that, they were just following my orders to retrieve the girl by all means necessary. I didn't quite expect them to try and attack one of the few Generals we have within the Order"

That was a lie and we both knew it. "I see." I replied using a colder tone than before. Despite the rather calm demeanour the man was showing I knew that he was rather unnerved by the tone I used. "Malcom as a member of the prestigious Lvellie Family I'm quite certain that you know of all the laws of the order am I right?"

The man's smile vanished as his eyes narrowed "What are you getting at Namikaze-san"

I smiled, I really do love getting one up over people like him "Well then I will take this girl under my tutelage thus making me responsible for her wellbeing as well as any actions that she may do" I declared shocking all in the immediate area.

Lvellie frowned as he glared at me. He knew what it meant for a General to take in an apprentice, it was a rite of passage that symbolized the current General seeing the potential in a newer exorcist thus taking him or her under his tutelage making them answer to no one but the general themselves. "Are you sure about this Namikaze-san?" he asked back trying to sound calm and collected but I knew deep inside he was seething in rage.

"Yes" I replied as I released my hold on the girl and gently placed her down on the ground. I actually expected her to run away again but to my surprise she ran behind me and grabbed on to my leg as she hid herself from Lvellie. "I am sure that you know the last person to become an apprentice of a General do you not?"

"Yes I remember"

"Can you please remind me?" I had to bite back a smirk on this one. I knew I had him where I wanted him. He had no way in trying to get this girl back into his grasp.

"General Froi Tiedoll"

"Well that answers your question, we'll be going now" I said as I turned around and walked away with the girl leaving behind a fuming Malcom. It was times like these that I was quite grateful that I liked to read seeing as I pretty much managed to learn most of the history of the organization as well as the various laws set upon the order in my first month in here.

**Kage Bunshins** really helped me out on that one.

After a few minutes of walking I spotted a bench. "Ojou-chan would you please sit here" I asked her as the girl slowly nodded and did as I told. I knelt and looked at her feet and saw all the cuts and bruises around it. Shaking my head I pulled a small first aid kit that I always carried around from my pocket and began treating her wounds.

"Eeekkk~" I heard her yelp out as I disinfected the wounds with alcohol.

"So Ojou-chan would you mind telling me your name?" I asked her as I began bandaging her feet.

"Lenalee Lee" I heard from the girl. "Mister… what does Ojou-chan mean?"

"It means princess." I told her as I finished wrapping her feet with bandages. I smiled on a job well done before standing up and quickly sitting by her side.

"So do you want to see your brother again?" I asked

"Yes" she replied almost instantly.

I sighed "I can't really take you to see him, that's not allowed" I said as I saw the girl deflate. Placing my hand on her head a gently ruffled her hair "But I the thing is I can meet him and you can probably be around and just listening in the side silently as I talk with him" I told her as I saw the girl's eyes no longer jaded. Her expression far from what it was earlier.

She was already smiling brightly.

I couldn't help but smile as well.

Then both out stomachs grumbled destroying the atmosphere immediately.

"Hahaha looks like were both starving Ojou-chan" I stood up from my seat as I extended my hand towards her "Should we grab a bite then?" I asked her.

There was a few seconds of silence before the girl extended her hand and grabbed mine; she surprisingly had a strong grip for a girl her age as she responded with a meek "Yes"

"Great" I smiled as I walked towards a random direction noting that the girl was wincing with each step she took. Shaking my head I lifted the girl bridal style hearing one of her cute eep~ again as I did so. "You shouldn't hide it when your hurt. It's not good for you"

"Then why do you hide yours mister?" the girl asked innocently. Damn she's pretty perceptive for a seven to eight year old girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked her curious about how she found out.

"While you were…. Healing my feet… you looked sad… so sad….." the girl answered back.

I smiled wryly "Well you know what… I'll tell you when you're older" I said as I placed my hand on her head and rubbed her hair.

"Hey mister" she said getting my attention as I stopped rubbing her hair and gave a few moments to listen to her "Yeah?"

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Well my name is Naruto Namikaze and as of today I'll be your Sensei"

"Sensei?" the girl asked again reminding me that not everyone in this place can speak or understand my language or Japanese as some people call it.

"It means teacher. From today on, you're my new apprentice"

"So no more of the big meanie?" she asked again this time making me chuckle as I figured that the big meanie was probably Malcom.

"No more of big meanie" I told her as she smiled once more. She's pretty adorable. Probably what our child would have been like if she didn't die. I shook my head no need to think about that, not now. "So do you know which way the cafeteria is?" I asked only for the girl to shake her head in response.

"Well then I guess we're both lost" I chuckled out as I continued walking towards a random direction.

I didn't know that for the girl that day was going to be the first day that she actually liked being in the Black Order and also the day she developed a crush towards a man who was almost ten years older than her.

While for me it was the day I found my anchor in this black and white world. A constant reminder that despite the path that he choose, despite all the slaughter I would perform, despite the constant hunger and thirst for revenge to not forget that kindness that still exists within me, the very same kindness that my now dead lover fell said she fell in love with.

I will be kind and protect those by my side.

I will be merciless and brutal towards my enemies.

That is my new way, my creed as an Exorcist.

The way of one who walks this black and white world.

**-White, Black, and Grey-**

I was calmly walking in the streets of Rome after finishing up another extermination mission. It was night-time and the moon was shining brightly albeit ominously due to its blood-red appearance. I took out a stick of cigarette and light it up as I pushed my orange tinted sunglasses towards my face. "I still think this uniform needs more orange" I complained as I looked at my standard Black Order Uniform, a black turtle neck shirt beneath a black coat trimmed in gold, with a rose cross emblazoned on my left breast. It has already been a few years since I've joined the order and despite the rather tragic events that occurred in my life I found myself actually liking the people of the Order, the no longer gloomy and now always cheerful Leenalee, her smart, funny, and idiotic brother Komui, that Uchiha or Hyuuga wannabe Kanda, heck I've heard that we had a recent addition to our family Marian Cross' student, Allen Walker. It's been a few months since I actually returned to the order and was quite excited to meet up with everyone again.

"Naruto Namikaze" I heard before turning towards the direction of who ever called my name. I took a deep drag from my cigarette. "Looks like I won't be going home for a while longer." I exhaled the smoke before taking another drag. "I hope everyone's alright" I whispered out as the night sky turned even darker as hundred if not thousands of Akuma floated over the area. No big deal, they were just level ones. Recalling that someone called for me I looked at the top of a nearby tree and saw a stout grey skinned man dressed in a large white coat and black top hat. The man was grinning widely as he held onto and umbrella.

"Naruto Namikaze General of the Black Order, The Ultimate Exorcist" the man said as he pointed the umbrella towards me in turn all the Akuma pointed their guns as well.

"The Earl of Millenium" I almost growled out as I glared at the fat man. "What are you doing here?" I asked as a blood red crystalline spear materializes in my right hand.

"Hahahahaha" the man laughed out rather loudly "Tick Tock Tick" he told me with the ever wide Cheshire grin marred on his face. "Time is up. The 1000 year prologue is over. Now the drama will unfold~ When you hear the bell for the curtain call don't run. You exorcist are our performers! The search for the heart begins~" he chuckled the last part in the end.

I sighed as I took another drag of cigarette before exhaling "Let me guess I am your target for this hunt?"

"Nononono~ you're not that special Exorcist-san everyone is our targets. No one is safe until we destroy the heart"

"Hmmm so your picking out the generals first since we have the highest synchronization rates with our innocence making us the most likely candidates to carry the heart." I concluded.

"Hehehe does this answer your question?" the man said as he clicked his fingers automatically commanding all the nearby Akumas to open fire and lay waste upon me.

"Hahahahahahahahaahhahahaha" I laughed out loudly as I furiously spun my spear around me blocking the entire dark matter projectile barrage before holding it with one hand horizontally behind me while placing my other hand forward palm facing the sky as I began gathering chakra in it. "Earl of the Millenium! Do you have enough Akumas?" I asked as I formed a white spiralling sphere with four shuriken like blades in my free hand.

"Hehehehe. Of course I do! Humans are such pitiful creatures their wishes give birth to thousands of Akumas daily. Hehehehe and with them I will destroy the He-" he didn't finish as the white sphere promising immediate death sailed pass him. It nicked the fat man in the cheek and forcing him to look behind to witness the full onslaught of the attack that slaughtered no less than thirty Akumas in one blow.

That managed to wipe off the smile on the man's face.

"Would you like to reconsider your answer?" I asked as I place my free hand on my hip and pointed the blood-red spear towards the fat man. By this point I was barely restraining my anger. In front of me was the man responsible for making the Akuma, the man responsible for killing her. There was nothing I wanted to do more than just ignore all of the pleasantries and just kill the damned Earl right here and now. But as much as I'd love to do that I knew nothing about the man's prowess in battle.

I will not let my hatred cloud my judgement.

I am no Uchiha genin who would be foolish enough to attack an S-Rank Missing-nin.

"Hehehehe. Interesting, Interesting. You are really interesting Exorcist.. no… General-san" the Earl said as he pointed his umbrella into the heavens. "There's a good chance you're the heart~" he cackled out while the umbrella was slowly covered in black miasma like energy transforming it into a large black broadsword with a white cross emblazoned on the face of the blade. "Are you ready General-san?" the man said with that ever devilish grin now back in his face.

I looked at him as I finally failed to contain a maniacal grin that matched the Earl's own "I've always been ready Earl-san" I spat out my cigarette as I held on tightly onto my spear before jumping up towards the stout man.

The ever grinning man jumped off of his tree and met me in the middle.

Steel met steel as my spear clashed against his sword.

'Heavy' I though feeling the power of his blow as I pulled my spear back before trusting it forward sending a few quick thrusts aimed for various vital area all over the man's body.

"Hehehehe~" the man laughed out as he dodged all the blows in an exaggerated manner. "You need to do better than that General-san~" he said as I assumed he was trying to provoke me as he swung his sword horizontally.

"Don't worry Earl" I dodged the strike by twisting my body around the blade as it passed. "I'm still holding back" I said as I went for an over extended trust purposely missing the Earl. "You're open General-san!" the man shouted out as he swung his sword in trying to use my opening to bisect me. I internally snickered as I quickly spun around placing all my force into this next attack I smashed the bottom part of my spear's shaft directly at the Earl's face which sent him spiralling down towards the ground. A loud thud echoed throughout the area as a huge crater formed beneath the stout man.

"You're out of shape Earl or it might be cause you're so fat" I joked as I descended towards him. I focused my eyes at the fat man's body as I quickly labelled all the openings all over his body. I smiled a body that big just had too many openings for the man's own good. I tightened my one-handed grip on my spear and began furiously thrusting it down towards the Earl.

If anyone saw it from beneath it would have looked like it was raining spears. That was what the Earl saw when he brought up his swords and began blocking my attacks "Hehehehe, it's just that I'm not as young as I used to be" the man replied as he kept up with all my blows and surprisingly blocked all my blows.

"Tsk" I clicked my tongue as I quickly shifted my hold on my spear bringing it up vertically to block and all-powerful strike from the Earl that sent me flying towards a group of nearby Akumas.

"Fire!" the man shouted.

"**Longinus: Spear Mode**" I whispered as my spear began glowing brightly "**Synchronization Rate 110% Command Order**" I looked towards the group as they all aimed their gun like appendages towards me. Before they could even fire I trusted my spear towards their direction "**Branch**" I said as the tip of my spear exploded into hundreds of blood-red vines like branches studded with thorns that fired themselves towards the Akuma piercing through their bodies. There was a loud screeching sound as the thorn suddenly grew and impaled all the Akuma from within destroying all of them in a matter of seconds.

It was simple, effective, and extremely brutal.

God I loved that technique.

I quickly pulled my spear back as it returned to normal leaving no traces of it ever branching as I landed on the ground my back facing the earl.

"Hehehehe…" I heard from behind me "You're not human are you?" the Earl asked.

"Heh" I chuckled dryly trying to keep calm and collected as I turned around and faced the stout man "What gave you that idea?" I asked back as I spun my spear in front of me to block and deflect another volley of projectiles sent to me by a few Akumas.

"You're innocence" he simply said as he glared at the blood-red spear I held in my hand.

"What about it?"

"The Longinus an innocence with power that rivals the heart; the very same innocence that killed me all those years ago." He chuckled darkly "That innocence cannot be wielded by normal humans. The last person who used it was certainly not a human that much I can guarantee." The man pointed his sword at me "Would you like to join my side? I'm I can find a place for you within my- " he didn't finish as he was forced to jump away when I tried to stab him in his heart with my blood-red spear.

"I'm not interested" I said with cold tone as I glared at the ever grinning man. "I'd rather not join you in your unholy crusade and genocide."

"Hehehehe, a foolish choice… you're already fighting a losing war" the man boasted.

"It's not the first time I did" I shook my hand in front of him "And you didn't need to tell me about Longinus killing you. It already told me about that fact years ago.

"Told you?" the devil of a man asked curiously.

I grinned "You see when an innocence and their accommodator synchronization ratio is high enough one will be able to actually communicate with their innocence." I spun my spear around me "But sadly no one but I have achieved such a feet."

"Oh? And how is that?" the Earl asked curiously this was something that he did not know about his dreaded enemy and this man in front of him was willingly telling him the secrets to their own weapons.

"Because the synch ratio needed for such thing must surpass **200%**" I stopped spinning my spear as it began emitting a red like aura around it. "And since my innocence and I wish for the same thing we're well synchronized"

"And that wish?" the Earl asked as he ran his hand over the flat of his sword.

"What else?" I grinned madly that it threatened to split my face in two "We wish for your kind's death" I tightened my grip on my spear. "**Longinus: Spear Mode**" I pointed my spear down on the ground as it began glowing. For something called Innocence the light it was emitting had a really vile feel into it, not that I cared. "**Synchronization Rate 240% Command Order**" I kicked off the ground and ran towards the Earl.

"Hahahahaha! Very well! This will be the perfect opportunity to destroy such a strong innocence! I will not be killed by the likes of you! Die! You bastard child of the innocence~." he screeched out as his broadsword was covered by a thick dark miasma of his element, the so called Dark Matter as he too kicked off the ground and ran towards me.

"**Die!**" he shouted out as he swung his darkness reinforced sword at me.

"**Slay!**" I shouted back as I trusted my spear covered in holy light towards the Earl.

Steel met steel once more as our weapons collided.

That was the last thing I saw before both of us were covered by an explosion of both light and darkness.

**-White, Black, and Grey-**

Around the world exorcist began falling one after another as they were slowly hunted down by the Akumas and the Earl's closest allies the Noah Family. The General Kevin Yeegar was one of the first to fall, his innocence destroyed, and mind broken as he began singing the ominous prelude to the war that is to come.

"_The Millenium Earl is looking..._

_He's looking for the Great Heart..._

_I didn't have it..._

_Who will be next?"_

The other generals: Froi Tiedoll, Winters Socalo, and Klaude Nine were already under heavy assault by the Akumas. General Cross Marian was still missing and after the great battle that befell upon Rome which destroyed the ancient capital one Naruto Namikaze the youngest and said to be the strongest general in the order vanished as well.

Prompting the order to send exorcists to look for and guard the generals.

The Black Order was in a crisis.

The whole world was slowly descending into darkness.

The scales of balance tilted onto one side as black is slowly overwhelming the white.

The sides have already picked their champions and the one left standing in the end shall decide the fate of the world. The wheel of fate has begun turning, the inevitable is fast approaching as the last three pieces of the puzzle are slowly being fit into place.

The general clad in black who wields the crimson spear and seeks out to defeat The Akuma, The Noah, and The Earl of the Millennium hoping it would fill the void in his heart.

The ever grinning leader of the side of darkness clad in white, who wishes nothing but the destruction of the heart and the return of the 14th member of their family.

The white-haired fool dressed in black, who moves forward while wishing to save Akuma and humans alike and the one grey being that exists in this black and white world that carries both the heart and the 14th.

White and Black.

Black and Grey.

Grey and White.

Good, Evil, and those who walk in between.

The ending yet to be seen.

White, Black, and Grey

The three shall live another day

**-Black, White and Grey END-**

AN: Hallo everybody this O-U! I hope everyone liked this one and I'm really sorry for the lack of updates for the other series as said this was already pre written and school's really a for the lack of a better term a bitch so I can't spend that much time trying to update my other series. Sorry again for that. As for this series well I'm a bit shaky about it so I really want to ask for some feedback if people think that I should invest my time to this story.

So for now I bid you adieu and please review or the Earl will get you~


End file.
